


GrifLoVania

by FanficNinja



Series: RvB-Tale (Undertale AU) [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Megalovania, Sans!Grif, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Frisk walked down the hallway, knife in hand. They saved their game before walking further. Soon, they stopped. A chilling atmosphere gripping their attention. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. A familiar chuckle could be heard from them. "Hey dude, whats up?"Grif.





	

Frisk walked down the hallway, knife in hand. They saved their game before walking further. Soon, they stopped. A chilling atmosphere gripping their attention. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. A familiar chuckle could be heard from them. "Hey dude, whats up?"

_Grif._

Frisk took a step closer, their grip tightening on their knife. "Geez, you really want to kill me don't you?" Grif laughed weakly. "Don't see why. I never really did anything to provoke you. I don't usually do anything though, really" The kid took another step forward. "Man, look at all the food you got there..." Grif examined the kids inventory. "I'm guessing you stole all of that?" Frisk stayed silent. "Holy shit!? Are those Oreos!? Mind giving one to me..?" Frisk laughed menacingly.

"I'm guessing not then" Grif sighed. "Y'know, Simmons always said you wouldn't be too much of a problem. For me, for my abilities, and that i should just go kill you. The final soul and all that. I didn't care though, made a promise remember? Heh, told him to do it himself and that Sarge would praise him for it. As i predicted, the kiss-ass went and did it" He stated. There was a long, unnerving silence. "And then you killed him"

Grifs voice had gone cold... almost _regretful._ Frisk felt their sins crawling on their back. "You fucking killed him. Simmons. The nerd. The love-able kissass. The guy i loved most. Just gone! Like that! Fucking _poof,_ to dust!" He glared at Frisk with all of his might. "Then i realised you were no pacifist player. You were a genocide mother fucker. Either that, or a little piece of shit who couldn't just have a happy ending and needed to reset to fill some sort of crap called _'Temptation'"_ Grif spat.

Frisk smirked devilishly. Grif would be lying if he said it didn't make him shake a little. He was usually a coward after all, not a fighter. But... this was different.

"Knowing that bit of information, i tried to hide everyone from you. Even Kai. But, knowing her..." He chuckled grimly. "She hates following rules" He stared up at the ceiling. "So she went to get you and now... shes dead too. The two people i care most about are dead. Now what?" He clenched his fists. "Do i end it all? Sarge was already gone by you're hands... Tucker too...D-Donut... no-one to talk to..." He sighed. "But then theres the other option"

Grif paused. "Do i try and stop you? Knowing i'll fail by the end of it anyway? Break a promise?" Grif, this time, was the one to take a step forward. "Atleast i'll have the joy of killing you once" The surrounding areas became black, signifying a battle was taking place. Grif raised an arm, his hand now being encased in orange magic. Grif smiled. Frisk got into their fighting stance. Grif took a deep breath.

_"Its a great night tonight._

_No birds are chirping, everythings peaceful._

_Kids like you should be asleep. Heck, i'd wanna be too._

_But, i'm gathering you're having some trouble taking a load-off._

_Heh, i've been there._

_So..._

_How about i put you to sleep you little fuck?"_

Frisk felt themselves being levitated into the air and slammed against a wall. Bones burst through their chest. As if that wasn't enough, blasters appeared and fired. Frisks soul split in two. They quickly reset and ran to Grif this time. They were glaring at the orange soldier who now was eating one of their snacks. An Oreo.

"And you said you wouldn't share?" He teased. Frisk furrowed their brows at him. "Whats that expression meant to mean? Thats the face of someone that another person, who is fucking awesome by the way, just killed" He grinned. "Were you not expecting that? I know. I _am_ usually a fat-ass" He shrugged. "And you are definitely going to get tired though right? Well..."

"...you can rest when you _stay_ dead"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :)
> 
> ~FanficNinja.
> 
> P.S. if you're wondering what Grifs megalovania would sound like i'd say this. https://youtu.be/TyOTNdEqwqc a ukelele version of megalovania. Quick note; i did not make this megalovania cover. I just found it by writing 'ukelele megalovania cover' on youtube. All credit goes to the youtuber 'Jazzy' for the cover. Thank you!


End file.
